Shattered
by Delia thinks Ducks Are Evil
Summary: "As he watched the love of his life being carried away on the tide, he could only think one thing: My heart is shattered." All the Mortal Instruments and Infernal Devices characters you love, on the Titanic. AU AH. ( Titanic AU )


**Okay. First of all, my sister was telling me about Titanic AUs and how she was too afraid to read them because they might be too sad. So I was like, heck, why not write one? (If you don't know what it is, it's an AU fic in which all the characters you love are on the Titanic) So a little background, of the relationships of everyone and everything, cuz this is TID and TMI:**

**Tessa Gray: Best Friend is Jem Carstairs, Fiancé is Will Herondale.**

**Will Herondale: Brother is Jace, Sister is Cecily, and Fiancé is Tessa. Best Friend is Jem.**

**Jem Carstairs: Best friends are Will and Tessa.**

**Cecily Herondale/Lightwood: Fiancé is Gabriel Lightwood. Brothers are Will and Jace.**

**Gideon Lightwood: Brothers are Gabriel and Alec, sister is Isabel Lightwood. Secret crush on maid Sophie, who is, like in TID, a maid.**

**Gabriel Lightwood: Brothers are Alec and Gideon, sister is Isabel. Fiancé is Cecily.**

**Izzy's boyfriend is Simon, and Alec… you'll see.**

**Henry Branwell: Wife is Charlotte Branwell. Sister is Jocelyn, whose daughter is still Clary and whose husband is Luke.**

**Clace like becomes a thing, so Clary is single for a bit.**

**Jessamine appears like never with Nate as a husband.**

**And everyone's the same age they are in the books.**

**Get the picture?**

**Okay so here ya go!**

**REVIEW!**

**Tessa's POV:**

"Will! No gambling your ticket!" Tessa grabbed his hand and dragged him away from the table of suspicious looking men. Jem laughed beside her at the disgruntled look on Will's face.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't we supposed to be looking for Jace and Cecily?"Tessa asked Jem. They were bustling through the docks, staring up at the daunting ship. Tessa was dragging Jem and Will along, while Will was searching the crowds for a head of golden.

"Looking for me?" asked a sarcastic voice from behind them.

They spun around to face Jace **(Haha that rhymes… Sorry it's really late at night… I think I'm like ¾ asleep anyway. Someone's probably gonna come in and tell me to go to bed in like a second..)**. Now walking four across, Will continued to look for everyone else, meaning Cecily, and her fiancé Gabriel, who was hated by Will. Tessa never knew why her fiancé hated him so much, and she'd rather not ask.

It was absolute chaos: the poorer people shuffled around in their dirty pockets for rather crumpled tickets, last minute gamblers found themselves cheering over a newly acquired ticket, and Tessa, Will, Jem, and Jace found themselves pushed around, and very far away from the rich docks.

Will swore in Welsh, and Tessa found herself running, laughing as she did, her brown locks falling in her face. Finally, they found themselves in the appropriate place.

They all kneeled over, panting. Jace brushed the dirt of his otherwise clean pants, and remarked, "Well, that was a rather unpleasant wild goose chase."

"Just glad you didn't say wild duck chase." Will's blue eye's glinted like a night sky. He grabbed Tessa's hand as Jace began, "Don't even get me started on those little-"

He was cut off by a conductor yelling for them to come aboard the Titanic. The group walked aboard, and before they could even remark on the beauty of the ship, or the pristine of the letters reading _Titanic,_ Jace sprinted in the other direction. It would actually seem that he was running after someone. Tessa began to call his name, but Will shushed her.

"He's got some problems of his own. He probably just wants to be alone. Why don't we go eat dinner with Jem?"

Will turned around to face where Jem was a second ago, but now he was gone. Will threw his hands up in the air.

"Am I _that_ awful to be around?"

* * *

**Jace:**

Jace knew that face.

He had seen those emerald green eyes, that curly red hair.

He ran in pursuit of the girl, only to run right into her. They came tumbling to the ground, knocking a few other people off balance, like dominoes.

"I'm so sorry, sir." the girl muttered in shock.

"Sorry, it was my fault." Jace flashed her a smile. "May I ask your name?"

They both got to their feet, before the girl answered:

"Clarissa. Clarissa Garroway."

**So how was that? I think decent. You can expect an update probably sometime this week, because I have another fic that's my mainer priority. SO thanks for reading, R&R!**

**- Delia Herondale Valdez**


End file.
